Operation Dumbo Drop (1995)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Simon Wincer | written by = Jim Kouf; Gene Quintano; Jim Morris | produced by = Robert W. Cort; Ted Field; Penelope L. Foster; Edward Gold; David Madden; Diane Nabatoff | music by = David Newman | cinematography = Russell Boyd | edited by = O. Nicholas Brown | distributed by = Walt Disney Pictures Interscope Communications | release date(s) = July 28th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 107 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $24,700,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Operation Dumbo Drop is an American feature film of the family and adventure genres. It was directed by Simon Wincer and written by Jim Kouf and Gene Quintano based on a story treatment by Jim Morris. The movie was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Polygram Filmed Entertainment and Interscope Communications. It premiered in teh United States on July 28th, 1955. Operation Dumbo Drop stars Danny Glover as Captain Sam Cahill, Ray Liotta as Captain T.C. Doyle and Denis Leary as Lieutenant David Poole. The premise of the film involves a team of Green Berets during the Vietnam War in 1968 led by Captain Captain Sam Cahill and Captain T.C. Doyle, attempting to transport an elephant through jungle terrain to a local South Vietnamese village, which in turn helps American forces monitor Viet Cong activity. Plot Appearances * Sam Cahill * T.C. Doyle * David Poole * Harvey "H.A." Ashford * Lawrence Farley * Linh * Goddard * Colonel Nguyen * Lieutenant Quang * Colonel Pederson * Y 'B'ham * Jhon * Irish * Cowboy * Red * Southeast Asia :* Vietnam * Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopters "Hueys" * Fairchild C-123 Provider military transport * Lockheed C-130 Hercules transport aircraft * North Vietnamese Army * United States Army * Cast Notes * Operation Dumbo Drop redirects to this page. * Production on Operation Dumbo Drop began on October 31st, 1994. Principal photography concluded on February 16th, 1995. * The movie was shot primarily in Thailand in the provinces of Chiang Mai, Kanchanaburi and Mae Hong Son. Other scenes were shot in Los Angeles, California and Miami, Florida. * Despite the fact that this is a Walt Disney Pictures film with the word "Dumbo" in the title featuring an elephant, the movie bears no connection to the 1941 animated feature, Dumbo (1941). * Actor Lionel Douglass is credited as Lionel Douglas in this film. Fun Facts * Actor Ray Liotta makes a cameo appearance as himself on the "Christmas? Christmas!" episode of the comedy series Just Shoot Me! and makes a reference to Operation Dumbo Drop. External Links * References Keywords Animals; Birds; Captain; Colonel; Crows; Elephant; Lieutenant; Pilot; Specialist 4th class; Specialist 5th class; Vietnam War; Village ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:July, 1995/Films Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on actual events Category:O/Films Category:Simon Wincer/Director Category:James Morris (IV)/Writer Category:Gene Quintano/Writer Category:Jim Kouf/Writer Category:Robert W. Cort/Executive producer Category:Ted Field/Executive producer Category:Penelope L. Foster/Producer Category:Edward Gold/Producer Category:David Madden/Producer Category:Diane Nabatoff/Producer Category:David Newman/Composer Category:Russell Boyd/Cinematographer Category:O. Nicholas Brown/Editor Category:Danny Glover/Actor Category:Ray Liotta/Actor Category:Denis Leary/Actor Category:Doug E. Doug/Actor Category:Corin Nemec/Actor Category:James Hong/Actor